


Check, Please! Fanart

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still trying to art.  I'm making a separate work for my Check, Please! stuff since I guess I'll be making more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from my fic, [Sexual Discourse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6162088)  
> 

I actually didn't use Paper and Pencil for this - couldn't find the stylus and was too lazy to look any more. I used a traditional pencil and paper, then scanned it and traced it in PaintShop Pro. It came out so pixelated! I tried adjusting the paint brush settings, but couldn't fix it. Bleh. And what is going on with Shitty's right arm and chest?

Daaammmnn.  Art is hard y'all. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. Especially tutorials on you tube that cover the basics. Like, I find most just assume you know your way around art software, but I don't and I think I'm doing it wrong. :(


	2. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this pic can be found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BHinrpzgoMC/).  
> Bitty just had to wear this when they announced their engagement to their family and friends.

 

 

 

 

I think Jack and Bitty have an engagement party and Bitty just has to wear this shirt, so gets Jack the matching one.  Jack only wears his at the party and during the down time the day of their wedding, but Bitty wears his ALL THE TIME during the engagement of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In trying to correct Bitty's proportions, he somehow moved so that he's blocking Jack's t-shirt. Grrr. Silly uncooperative boys!  
> Now I know why artists post sketches and make comments like "Not going to color this. Someone else can." Color is _hard_! Glass is HARD!  
>  Heh. All my art postings include complaints about how hard art is.


End file.
